Toothbrush (REMAKE WonKyu ver)
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: "Maybe you don't have to rush, you could leave a toothbrush at my place." - Toothbrush by DNCE. / It's WonKyu FF! / FF REMAKE / BxB / BL / DLDR / Enjoy :D


Title: Toothbrush

Rating: T  
Genre: Comedy, Romance

Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun  
Other cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Sumarry: " _Maybe you don't have to rush, you could leave a toothbrush at my place~ At my place~_ " - Toothbrush by DNCE.

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!  
Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, April 2017  
_ _07.00 AM  
_ _Asadal, High Holborn_

"Siwon, kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa antara kau dan Kyuhyun?"

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae datang menghampiri Siwon, membuat sendok yang sedang dipegangnya melayang di udara. "Apa-apaan kau ini, Donghae." Siwon kembali mendekatkan sendok penuh nasi goreng _kimchi_ itu ke depan mulutnya.

Ya. Siwon memang sedang sarapan pagi ini, namun Donghae mengganggunya.

"Aku serius!" Lagi-lagi Donghae menginterupsi sendok Siwon. "Apa sih? Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dengannya." Dengan cepat Siwon menyantap nasi goreng yang sedari tadi masih setia tergugu di atas sendok, atau Donghae akan kembali menginterupsi. "Tapi, tadi aku melihat ka—"

"Bagaimana? Enak? Aku tidak percaya London punya restoran Korea seenak ini." Siwon kembali menikmati sarapannya dengan kalem. Dan dengan Donghae yang sedikit tersedak dengan empat potong _odeng_ —Siwon yang menyumpalnya. "Aith, h-ahu ti-hak te-hu." Donghae masih berusaha untuk berbicara walau mulutnya tersumpal _odeng_.

 _Aku tidak seru katanya? Hih_ , bathin Siwon, mendengus. "Lebih baik menjadi tidak seru daripada menjadi jorok, Donghae." Siwon menjauhkan piringnya dari hadapan Donghae. "Jangan mengganggu sarapanku. Kau dengar tidak?" Satu sendok lainnya sukses masuk ke mulut Siwon.

"Huh. Jangan berpura-pura menjadi bodoh seperti itu, Siwon. Aku tahu, beberapa bulan terakhir ini Kyuhyun tinggal di kamarmu." Donghae menyerocos dengan Siwon yang tidak sempat mengeremnya.

 _Hah, anak itu kembali bersuara. Sudah berhasil menelan empat potong odeng rupanya?_

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Donghae. Itu karena kita mendapat satu _project_ bersama dari Professor Russell." Kegiatan sarapan Siwon jadi tidak tenang karena Donghae terus-terusan mencecarnya. "Huh? _Sebesar_ apa _project_ -nya sampai harus menginap di kamarmu segala? Bukannya kamar Kyuhyun tidak jauh dari kamarmu?" Donghae sengaja menekankan suaranya pada kata ' _sebesar'_ , lalu melemparkan tatapan curiga ke arah Siwon.

 _Sial, anak ini,_ umpat Siwon dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun yang meminta." jawab Siwon seadanya, kemudian melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya. Donghae mendengus kencang mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Kukira kau yang meminta." Donghae meledek Siwon. "Kau tahu sendiri kan kamar Kyuhyun jauh dari lift asrama, sementara kamarku lebih dekat. Ya, jadinya—"

" _Ara_ , _ara_." Gantian Donghae yang memotong perkataan Siwon dengan sepotong _odeng_ ke dalam mulut Siwon yang masih sedikit mengunyah itu. Donghae tidak sekejam Siwon, kau tahu?

Donghae tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon yang terkejut dengan kedatangan _odeng_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Sepertinya, _Warren Street_ punya _steak_ yang sangat enak, Siwon." ledek Donghae kemudian _ngibrit_ dengan sepotong _odeng_ di tangan kanannya.

Melihat kepergian Donghae yang sebelumnya sempat meledeknya, Siwon hanya menghela napas panjang. Siwon sangat paham dengan ledekan Donghae barusan. "Bagaimana mau, aku dan dia juga tidak jelas." Siwon bergumam sambil kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng _kimchi_ -nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, March 2017  
_ _3.00 PM  
_ _University of London, Bloomsbury_

"Siwon, izinkan aku menginap di tempatmu, ya? Ya? Ple~ase?"

"Dimana kata ' _lagi_ '-nya, Kyu?" ujar Siwon sengaja menekankan kata " _lagi_ " sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya, lalu kembali berjalan. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti langkah Siwon sambil memasang tampang anak anjing kehilangan majikannya. "Untuk apa? _Project_ kita kan sudah selesai dua bulan yang lalu, Kyu." Siwon masih saja berjalan.

Langkah Siwon pendek-pendek padahal, tapi itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun agak kelelahan. Maklum saja, perbedaan panjang kaki keduanya cukup _nyentrik_. "A-aku takut di kamarku ada hantu." cicit Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon menghela napas pelan, "Sejak kapan asrama kita ada hantunya, Kyu? Jangan mengada-ngada."

"Ish, Siwon!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. "Izinkan aku, ya?" Ternyata Ia masih berusaha.

Siwon menghela napas—lagi, kemudian men _jiwil_ bibir Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat mengerucut, "Baiklah."

Siwon tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk itu, dia gemas sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, May 2017  
_ _1.00 PM  
_ _Warren Street_

Siwon selalu ingat. Sudah sejak lima bulan yang lalu, Kyuhyun selalu menginap di tempatnya setiap malam. Yah, walau kadang ada bolong-bolongnya juga sih. _Eh, kenapa jadi aku yang terlalu berharap begini?_

"Na-ah." Donghae dengan kasualnya mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi di hadapan Siwon. Kali ini Donghae tidak hanya berhasil melayangkan garpu, dia juga berhasil melayangkan garpu, yang Siwon pegang, di atas udara. Siwon melotot kearah Donghae—dan menurunkan garpu serta pisaunya tentu saja. "Demi Tuhan, Donghae! Aku bahkan belum memotong _tenderloin steak_ -ku!"

Donghae tergelak. "Ada baiknya jika kau memberikan _tenderloin steak_ itu padaku sebagai bentuk perayaan sukacita untukmu dan Kyuhyun." Tangan Donghae sudah akan meraih _hot plate_ tersebut, namun nahas, tangannya sudah lebih dulu digetok Siwon dengan garpunya.

"Aww! Sakit, Siwon!" Donghae menarik tangannya sambil mendelik ke arah Siwon. "Itu tandanya kau tidak sopan, Donghae." ujar Siwon kalem, kemudian kembali sibuk memotong _steak_ -nya—sebelum ditarik Donghae lagi.

" _Yah_ , kau berjanji mentraktirku makanan ini, tahu!" Logat Seoul Donghae selalu muncul ketika Ia kesal, Siwon sadar dengan itu. "Siapa juga yang berjanji padamu?" Siwon berbicara sambil mengunyah potongan kedua _tenderloin steak_ -nya, sengaja meledek Donghae.

Donghae mendecih di depannya, "Dasar jorok."

Tawa besar Siwon kemudian terdengar. Untung saja Warren Street sedang ramai, kalau tidak maka habislah Siwon—dan Donghae.

"Kau pandai sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya, Siwon." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah memberikan pesanannya kepada _waiters_ , Donghae kembali membuka topik yang tadi sempat tertunda untuk dibahas. "Siapa yang pandai mengalihkan?" Siwon mendelik balik kearah Donghae.

"Kau. Choi Siwon."

Siwon mendengus, "Memang apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Biasanya juga hal-hal yang tidak penting, kan?" Siwon baru sadar kalau potongan _steak_ -nya masih besar. Semua karena Donghae yang terus-terusan mengganggu makan siangnya. "Sekarang serius. Kau pasti sudah berkencan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kan?" Donghae bertanya sambil memainkan alis matanya, bermaksud untuk menggoda Siwon,

"Tuh kan, hal tidak penting lagi." balas Siwon, lalu menusuk sepotong kentang di _hot plate_ -nya dan menyantapnya sekali kedipan Donghae. "Ayolah. Mengaku saja." desak Donghae, karena Ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang Ia mau.

"Dikira aku tidak tahu, ya? Sejak bulan Maret lalu, dia menginap di tempatmu. Benar?" Perkataan Donghae sedikit membuat Siwon—hampir—memelototkan kedua matanya. "Sudahlah, Siwon. Akui saja." sambung Donghae dengan nada kelewat pede.

Lagi-lagi, Siwon menghela napas. Menyerah. "Kau tidak tahu Donghae, dia selalu pergi meninggalkan kamarku setiap pagi, yah, setelah membuatkan sarapan pagi untukku sih, kalau dia sempat. Untuk balas budi katanya."

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ckckck, pantas saja. Sejak Maret aku jarang sekali melihatmu sarapan di _Asadal_ atau _Friends House_. Ternyata sudah ada koki pribadi, ya." Sekali lagi, Donghae menggoda Siwon. "Tidak usah berlebihan, kita sempat bertemu saat aku sarapan di _Asadal_ bulan April lalu, kau ingat." Siwon mencoba mengelak. "Wow, bahkan kau mengingat bulan yang bahkan aku sudah lupa. Segitu jarangnyakah kau kembali ke _Asadal_ untuk sarapan?" ujar Donghae sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Berlebihan sekali kau, Lee Donghae."

"Bukan aku, tapi kau." Donghae tertawa. "Ah. Apakah−apakah dia sudah _meninggalkan sikat giginya_ di tempatmu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada miring. Siwon sempat terdiam, _anak ini benar-benar ingin tahu sekali, ya._

Jawaban Siwon adalah gelengan kepala dua kali, sukses membuat Donghae terbelalak kaget. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Siwon. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka dibohongi." elak Donghae, berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai Siwon saat ini. Eh, sejak kapan Donghae percaya pada Siwon?

"Sudah kujelaskan juga di awal, kan, kalau dia selalu keluar dari kamarku pada pagi hari. Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?" jelas Siwon. Ah, Ia jadi tidak _mood_ untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya. "Tap-tapi, malam hari, apakah dia tidak sikat gigi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Donghae, masih mencoba mengorek lebih dalam. Lagi-lagi, gelengan kepala Siwon menjadi jawabannya, "Dia hanya menggunakan cairan _mouthwash_ milikku sebelum kita tidur."

"Ah, dia sama joroknya denganmu." Donghae tergelak, tapi Siwon tidak peduli. Siwon kembali menyantap makan siangnya walau dalam keadaan _unmood_. "Bercanda. Jangan kesal begitu." Donghae berujar, namun masih tergelak.

"Hah... Kasihan sahabatku ini. _Stuck in a limbo_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, May 2017  
_ _7.00 PM  
_ _International Hall, Bloomsbury_

 _Ting tong... Ting tong..._

 _Pasti Kyuhyun lagi_ , bathin Siwon.

Benar saja, ketika Siwon melihat ke layar _intercom_ yang sengaja Ia pasang, Ia melihat sosok lelaki imut sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah bantal guling yang besarnya hampir melebihi tubuh si pembawa.

 _Cekrek_

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri."

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Aku laki-laki, Siwon!" protes Kyuhyun. Tidak disangka, walau tinggi badannya beda jauh dari Siwon, tapi ternyata barusan Ia bisa menjitak dahi Siwon—tidak keras, tenang saja.

Siwon tergelak. Yah, Ia akui, Kyuhyun itu sangat imut—dan cantik. Apalagi sekarang. Kyuhyun mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna _baby blue_ dengan motif _bunny_. _Bunny sangat cocok dengannya_ , bathin Siwon dalam hati.

"Siwon?" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Siwon. Kyuhyun tergelak melihat ekspresi kaget Siwon, "Kau belum menutup pintunya. Kau lihat itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu di belakang Siwon.

 _Crap, bodoh sekali kau, Siwon_.

Siwon menggaruk-garukkan tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Ehe, iya aku lupa." Siwon melemparkan cengirannya lalu segera menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Keduanya sudah siap di atas ranjang _queen size_ Siwon—kadang Siwon bersyukur Ia tidak memilih kamar dengan _single bed_ —sambil menonton televisi LCD yang tertempel di dinding kamar Siwon. Kyuhyun dan Siwon kali ini menonton film _Transformers: Age of Extinction_ dengan sebuah toples berisi _popcorn_ yang sengaja dibawa Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah pernah menonton film tersebut namun keduanya tetap tidak merasa bosan untuk menontonnya lagi.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. "Aku duluan ke kamar mandi ya, Kyu. Kebelet." Siwon _nyengir_ lalu melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Siwon.

 _Unik_.

Sambil menunggu Siwon, Kyuhyun iseng memegangi sebuah benda yang sedari tadi Ia simpan rapat-rapat di kantung celana tidurnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin, bila ada orang yang melihat, sudah dipastikan orang itu akan menganggap Kyuhyun kehilangan kewarasannya.

 _Sreeettt_

Pintu kamar mandi digeser terbuka. Dan seperti biasa, harum _mint_ dari cairan _mouthwash_ Siwon memenuhi kamarnya. "Sana giliranmu." ujar Siwon kemudian membereskan toples _popcorn_ yang isinya sudah hampir habis. " _Ayay, captain_!" Giliran Kyuhyun yang melesat ke kamar mandi. Balasan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan.

Perlu sekitar lima belas menit hingga Kyuhyun dan Siwon akhirnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

 _Ayo, Siwon. Sekarang atau tidak akan._

"Kyu, apakah kau masih terjaga?" Siwon mencolek lengan Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya. "Ya, aku masih terjaga. Kenapa Siwon?" jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Siwon.

Siwon mulai agak tegang. Sejurus kemudian Kyuhyun ikut _merasakannya_. "A-aku ingin bertanya pertanyaan yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Aku masih belum mengerti, Kyu. Kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamarku, bukan di kamarmu sendiri?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tergugu. Biasanya Kyuhyun langsung menjawab, ' _apakah tidak boleh?_ ', ' _apakah aku mengganggumu?_ ', ' _apakah aku merepotkanmu?_ ' dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang mampu membuat Siwon merasa bersalah bertanya seperti itu pada Kyuhyun. "A-aku...hanya...,"

"Kau tahu." Siwon menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun. "Perbuatanmu itu sangat tidak baik...,"

"Ma-maafkan a—"

"...bagi jantungku, Kyu." Akhirnya semua yang dipendam Siwon keluar juga. "Maaf, tapi aku sebenarnya sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Dulu sekali sebelum kita ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan _project_ bersama oleh Professor Russell."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tergugu, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Siwon terkekeh, menghancurkan suasana canggung yang Ia buat sendiri. "Maafkan aku jika itu mengganggumu. Kau tak perlu membalasnya kalau kau memang tidak ingin. Selamat malam, Kyu. Semoga mimpi indah."

Dan bibir Siwon pun tak dapat menahan untuk tidak mengecup dahi mulus milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _London, July 2017  
_ _1.30 PM  
_ _The Savannah, King Cross_

"Aih. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita."

Donghae. Seperti biasa, Ia mengacaukan makan siang Siwon—kali ini ada Kyuhyun di sebelahnya. "Kau menguntitku, ya." Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Yah, walau sebenarnya Siwon juga merindukan sahabatnya ini karena sudah dua bulan sejak pertemuan terakhirnya di Warren Street, mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Dari mana saja, kau? Tidak mengabariku kalau kau akan pergi ke Manchester selama dua bulan." sindir Siwon pada Donghae yang kemudian membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Rencana _project_ akhir tahun, Siwon."

"Ah. Sekarang aku tidak akan salah tebak lagi. Kau dan Kyuhyun sudah berkencan, kan?" Kalau tidak _to-the-point_ , bukan Donghae namanya. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Siwon malas. "Wah wah." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, senang. _Akhirnya sahabatku tidak jomblo lagi._

Habis kau, Donghae, jika Siwon tahu.

"Bagaimana bagaimana? Cerita dong." Donghae makin penasaran. _Aish, anak ini_ , bathin Siwon.

"Kyuhyun meninggalkan sikat giginya di dalam kamar mandiku setelah aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya." Ternyata, terlalu lama bermain dengan Donghae membuat Siwon ketularan virus _to-the-point_ nya. "Wah, hebat!" Donghae bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Kau berlebihan." ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Walau pelan, tapi telinga milik Donghae mendengar itu. "Kalian berdua itu memang mirip, ya." Donghae menjitak keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Fishy~~~"

"Disini, sayang!" Donghae melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah lelaki yang terlihat sedang berjalan ke arah meja mereka. "Hei. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk bergabung?" Siwon melayangankan protesannya sambil mendelikkan matanya kearah Donghae. Alih-alih tidak mendengan protesan Siwon, Donghae malah memperkenalkan lelaki yang baru saja sampai di samping kanannya, "Perkenalkan, ini Lee Hyukjae, kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

a/n: Hollaaaa~ I'm back! Ini adalah drabble yang kelebihan jadi oneshoot, keenakan ngetik jadi gini deh /slaps. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu DNCE – Toothbrush. Jadi, kalau di daerah barat sana, ada kebiasaan seperti ini; jika seseorang berani meninggalkan sikat giginya di tempat orang lain (lebih tepatnya gebetan), itu tandanya mereka udah resmi pacaran. Hehehe. Begitulah kirakira. Ohiya, ada satu hal lagi. Di atas tadi kalian nemu kalimat " _Stuck in a limbo_ " kan? Kalimat itu memiliki makna "tidak ada kejelasan", jadi hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun itu tadinya gajelas gitu deh hehehehe. Sudah terjawab kan yaa~ x3 thankyou buat yang udah baca FF ini. Cheers!

Mind to review? :)


End file.
